


Mothering Sunday

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mothers Day, mentions of sarah sugden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: A (very) short fic dedicated to Mothers looking down over us x





	Mothering Sunday

Robert knew the bed was empty before he fully opened his eyes. He reached out blindly to be met with cold sheets in the space where his husband should be, he’d gotten so used to waking up in Aarons strong arms that it felt foreign to have his face pressed into a pillow and not a broad chest. He sat up slightly bewildered, carding his fingers through his mess of blonde as his eyes adjusted to the light streaming in through the gap in the curtains. The time on his phone read 10:03 and it had been a long time since he slept through his morning alarm but considering Aaron was nowhere to be seen he’d most likely turned it off so he could catch a few extra hours. 

Robert was thankful of course but also confused until his eyes fell to the date in white font across the screen, the sinking feeling in his stomach turned to churning because it was Sunday and there was a gaping hole in his heart where his Mum should be. Mothers day had always been hard, when he was away he would throw himself into his work and try to forget the occasion existed but he was home not and his Mums body lay in the church graveyard barely a few minutes away, he knew he had to see her. He dressed himself quietly, noticing that Aarons hoodie was gone from its usual hanging place on the back of the door meaning he’d probably gone to the pub already - not even thinking about Roberts Mum because why would he? He had his Mum alive and real, he should be spending all the time he can with her, before it’s too late. 

Downstairs Robert slid a vanilla coloured envelope from behind his and Aarons wedding photo, one from the second attempt - _the official marriage_. He’d hidden it there a few days before and if anyone in the house had spotted it poking out from behind the mahogany frame, they hadn’t mentioned it. He ran his fingers across his own cursive for a few seconds, remembering being barely five and sat up at the table back home on the farm, using Pritt-stick to attach sequins to a folded sheet of A4, writing ‘Happy Mothers Day’’ all by himself and his Mum had loved it even though he got the E backwards. His eyes were glassy from the memory and a lump had formed in his throat which he swallowed before he got too emotional to leave the house. 

There was a chill in the air as he walked through the churchyard, a tube of Rolos in his coat pocket next to the card - _His Mums favourite_ \- he’d always give her his last one. Victoria had already visited, her potted plant in pride of place next to the headstone - a note-card with _thinking of you_ neatly joined up in calligraphy. Robert traced his finger over the engraved _Sarah_ across the stone panel, biting his lip as he remembered the first time he did this, a mere teenager broken-hearted from the death of his Mother and betrayal of his Father and Brother. 

“I miss you Mum” He whispered, voice lost to the wind 

With the card leant up against the enamel, blocked from the wind by a painted pebble Robert sat and thought of all the things he wished he could tell the woman who raised him. Slowly consuming all but one Rolo until he wrapped the last in its gold foil and pushed it into the wet soil at the edge of the stone. He wondered if his Mum would be proud of him, wondering if she was looking down on him and if she’d been there on his wedding day, the one that meant something, the one where Aaron became his forever. He felt like he’d been there hours, staring at his Mothers resting place when he heard a tiny chitter-chatter of voices in the wind behind him, he didn’t take much notice until he heard a gleeful cheer, turning to face the two figures approaching him.

“Dadda!” Sebastian waved, cradled in the arms of Aaron, both wrapped in their warmest coats as they approached him. 

“W-Why aren’t you with your Mum?” Robert asked quietly as Aaron knelt down next to him, putting their toddling little boy on the grass. 

“We left early to see her this morning so we’d be back in time to come see your Mum” Aaron smiled “I was hoping you’d sleep longer and we’d catch you before you left”

“You didn’t have to do that” Robert said softly, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth

“Hey, we’re a _family_ , remember?” Aaron leaned over to kiss his cheek “Besides, Sebby has something to show you - don’t you little bug?”

The one year old held out a white envelope in his stubby fingers grinning “Nanna!” 

Robert carefully opened the paper before pulling out a handmade card, their sons rainbow-painted hand-print in the centre with “Happy Mothers Day Nanny Sarah” written inside in Aarons careful handwriting. Roberts eyes welled up with tears as his throat grew hoarse, the thought of Aaron secretly making time to help their son make a card was too much, his heart swelled ten-fold as he looked up at his two boys, watching him with small smiles. 

“Dadda Sad?” Sebastian pouted, putting his hand out to rest on his Fathers cheek

“Daddy’s _really_ happy” Robert corrected, pulling his son into a tight squeeze, reaching out to pull Aaron in with the other arm and whispering a soft _thank you_ as he pulled away. 

They spent a while sat in the grass, Sebastian in Aarons lap as they both listened to Robert tell stories of his Mother, the only one he’d ever known before heading home, to _their family home_ for a special day together, remembering what it means to have a Mother, and a family. That night Robert kissed his boy goodnight as Aaron wrapped his arms around his husband, cherishing the little moments they could share with their child.


End file.
